


A Certain Road

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. 'I couldn't find any Star Seeds for Galaxia,'' Sailor Iron Mouse muttered while she frowned.





	A Certain Road

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

''I couldn't find any Star Seeds for Galaxia,'' Sailor Iron Mouse muttered while she frowned. She wandered down a road as her shoulders slumped. Sailor Iron Mouse remembered Galaxia's scowl when she failed to obtain Star Seeds. She gasped after Galaxia appeared. Nobody was going to find Sailor Iron Mouse. 

 

THE END


End file.
